The journey
by scruffs13
Summary: Link leaves hyrule in search of new adventure.. new chapters when reviewed
1. the start

O.k. this is my first fanfic I hope everyone enjoys it. There aren't very many warnings I have just be prepared and if this story ever gets the least bit boring, I want many reviews to snap me out of it. This is probably the only time I will write a disclaimer unless I have to. **Disclaimer** I do not own Zelda and am not affiliated with it in any way (I leave this responsibility to Nintendo.) I do however take full responsibility for creating the Volcae.  
The Journey  
Chapter one!  
  
Link had been tired and bored. After he saved princess Zelda from King Ganon everything lost its appeal. He has gotten used to life without Navi constantly reminding him of his nonstop hero business. He even has finally realized that nobody knows what he did for them in the future. Everything in the land of Hyrule had been peaceful since he had returned to his former ten year old self six years ago and, Link was fed up with it.  
  
On a sunny afternoon day link had settled himself under his favorite spot in the fields right outside of the kokiri forest. When he decided to embark on a quest to visit the world. Link quickly ran back to his treehouse snatched up his bag of rupees and his shield. (He's too big to use his old kokiri sword.) Running to the nearest port Link realized what all he was leaving behind to start this new quest. He stopped and wrote a letter to his friends, delivered it to the nearest mail carrier and departed for the Zora Port. There he purchased a small ship for one man (don't ask me how he afforded It.) and set out on the vast blue sea.  
  
'The winds are sure nice out on the ocean' Link thought to himself while passing by the very outer gates of zora port. 'I sure hope nothing goes wrong in Hyrule while I explore.'  
  
"Hey there sailor, be sure to watch out for that vicious storm 5 miles away from here." "Don't worry I'll be fine by myself" replied link  
  
Links boat suddenly started to zoom towards the storm. Link could've sworn he saw the Triforce glow above the storm but he soon blacked out. When Link awoke he was crashed ashore an island with people staring at him  
  
"sister look at those pointy ears he has." "Karika don't stare", "Hey there mister are you okay you looked ravaged." "Look at those torn clothes they won't due come with me boy and I'll hook you up."  
  
"Yes miss I'm okay," "but if it isn't to much trouble can I have some new clothes." Replied Link.  
  
"Sure you can but you have to tell me your name first, mines Kalis." "My names Link."  
  
Okay that is it for the first chapter Sorry about the fact that it all seemed to collide but I'm not good at starting stories. And hopefully bye the next chapter I'll have some volcae. You'll just have to read and find out what they are. Oh, and please review! Please help me with a new title please. 


	2. introduction

Hello everybody and welcome to my second chapter. you're going to have to bear with me because I'm using notepad. I'm also using the writing system from "The Dragon Lord." ok last chapter link left Hyrule and crashed on some island in the ocean. He met two girls and that is basically a summary of the last chapter boring isn't it.  
  
The Journey  
  
Chapter TWO!  
  
As link walked with Kalis back to her house(it resembles a hut more than a house.) He couldn't stop noticing everything had a bluish tint, even the trees had blue leaves. Link finally noticed the triforce of wisdom was the only color on the triforce. He had wanted to stop and ask Kalis about the island but Karika was on his shoulders and holding his mouth. "Link I think you'll like our house," Karika muttered, "but just don't go into my room because it'll get cooties and I don't want cooties in my room."  
  
"Oh Karika, Link won't go into your room he is a nice reserved young man. Besides he doesn't look like he could handle the cute ness of your room." responded Kalis  
  
Kalis had a nice house for being links age and having a six year old sister who obviously had held a two thirds of the house for herself. The front room was the living area and was covered with dolls, doll clothing and various children toys. Kalis only had a couch in the front room made from what seemed like tree trunks, teal cloth and blue cucco feathers. "I am so sorry about this mess but I only live here with my sister, it gets very lonely here." Kalis apologized as she looked around her front room and saw what she was looking for. " Ah here we go, now Link I want you to close your eyes. This will be the first time I have used this spell in a long time."  
  
Link felt a weird tingly sensation not felt since the last time he used Nayru's love. As he looked down upon his tunic it briefly shot out a bright white light and started to glow a reddish color. When it finally stopped glowing it turned out to be a blue color, his boots had somehow became brand new without the weird feeling you get when you try on shoes and to top it all of he had been sporting a brand new pair of blue pants. (does link even wear pants?)   
  
"There you go Link I hope everything fits like I said its been a while since I've used that spell."  
  
"Everything's fine, that felt like I was using the magic spell Nayru's love why is that?" questioned Link  
  
"Silly it's because you're on the Island of the goddess of wisdom Nayru. Why do you think everything on this island has a tint of blue on it somewhere."  
  
"Karika don't be mean to Link he just crashed on this island. Where do you hail from anyways Link, I'm sure it is beautiful and peaceful unlike our island always under constant attack from our islands guardian."  
  
"You're islands guardian! Isn't that Nayru, why would she be causing everybody grief besides the goddess' can't interfere in daily life.  
  
"Nayru can while you are on her island I should take you to the elders so you can learn about Nayria's history."  
  
Link walked in disbelief as Kalis dragged him to the elder's house. 'why does Nayru cause such grief on the people of this island they don't seem like bad people and Nayru has taken such care of me in the past. "Hey Kalis who's your new boyfriend."  
  
"Shut up Mael he's the kid who crashed on the beach last night. Hey Mael is the elder in his house today because link here should speak to him."  
  
"Yeah he's there but he should be seeing someone right now. Do you want me to check."  
  
"No that's ok once he sees Link he'll stop what he's doing. Bye."  
  
As they continued down the path link saw various places to shop, trade and sell items, it made him choked up to see all of this because he realized how suddenly he left Hyrule and nobody really knows where he's gone to. Zelda and Saria probably miss him because he had left without talking to them first. They're probably going to have a stern talking to him when he gets back. Oh, how could he forget how is he going to get back he only knows where he could be not where he is. They finally stopped and gazed upon the elders hut.  
  
The elders hut was smaller than Kalis' and it could be qualified as a hut. It had a single Triforce triangle with a book in the middle, and two torches light the way into his seemingly dark house.   
  
"Elder pardon my interruption but this is an emergency. My new friend Link here doesn't understand the trouble us islanders are going through."  
  
"I will excuse your interruption Kalis only because I just finished this meeting, but I do not see the emergency in this matter. Please Kalis and Link was it, sit down and explain where you came from.  
  
Link told the elder where he came from. He explained every last detail about his home land even of his love princess Zelda. During the story the elder noticed Link's left hand held the mark of the triforce and how every once a while the courage triangle glowed.  
  
Ok this is where this chapter ends I promise I'll get to something interesting soon I am just warming up right now. If there is anything you don't like about this story please tell me and I know my chapters are short but I am going to try updating once a day except when I can't access a computer. GuruGuru214 I know where you sleep and where your sixth hour class is don't make me hurt you. Ok my brain is tired GOODNIGHT! Sorry if there are excessive errors I'm writing in notepad. 


	3. the elder

always happy to be here assisting those who don't care about my pathetic story. (sorry I just fell pathetic right now.) oh well it should get better I am trying to get ideas on how to finish my "starting" period the part where I do not write well. That's probably why I write introductions to essays last. (G R R dot dot dot.) never read fluffy windwaker fanfiction! Ok so last chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be so I think I'll put some more action into this hopefully.  
  
"So young man you come from Hyrule the land the goddess' had created first that is interesting I hardly ever get to hear about that land any more ever since the struggle of the Hero of Time and the evil King Ganon." The elder had told Link while Kalis had stood idly staring into space.  
  
"How do you know about that. That battle doesn't even start for another year. Besides that battle won't ever happen in this timeline. At least it shouldn't because I haven't ... How do you know this stuff I'm the only one besides the seven sages. (Zelda including) who even knows about that accident.  
  
"You'd be surprised about how many people know that story on this island. Besides bearer of great courage every one on this island is a direct descendent to Nayru's human form." The elder spoke puzzling Link and even more Kalis every second he spoke. "You see when you stepped inside of the temple of time and opened the seal a void had opened in the middle of the ocean and these four islands were created to seal that void." the elder thrusted a stick towards the map. (which oddly seems like the triforce islands from the windwaker Including the Tower of the gods)   
  
"So how are people older than me if these islands were created six years ago." Link puzzingly asked the elder.  
  
"Oh I know how this works," said Kalis "the goddess' new additions to the world required a lot of magic to cover the void of time. But the void of time warps time around it causing things to speed up." Kalis said while beaming of a toothful smile. Link and the Elder had talked through the night about the past present and the future with the random outbursts from Kalis and eventually Karika.  
  
Link started to spend his days around the elders house while he lived at Kalis' house. He eventually started to work with the weapon smithy so he could start to make and use his own weapons. He was always Continually thinking about the curse on the island. Days were peaceful on the island even though the timewarp was still effecting him. Link was starting to feel the way he had at Hyrule and heroes aren't supposed to have too much downtime.   
  
On the way home one day. Link felt a wave of trouble as he usually did when he had passed through time. The sky started to change to a dark yellow while lightning bolts struck from the yellow cloudless sky. Link felt his hand glow with the triforce of courage when he was enveloped by a whirlwind of lightning and was gone.  
  
"Link, Link were are you Link." Kalis shouted "Link the elder wishes to speak to you." 'oh where could he be I can't believe that he'd pass up an opportunity to speak with the elder.' "Kalis the elder wants to see you." "ok Karika."  
  
"Elder I'm here what did you want to talk about." Kalis rushed to spit it out.  
  
"Kalis, young link has gone to change this island and to awaken the lost spirit that will protect us you must not worry about him until he comes back.   
  
Ok I'm starting to get tired of writing and I also need to start my history project I'll try to update chapter 4 ASAP + I'm also sorry but this chapter Is slow reading BYEJ 


	4. the change?

hello everyone by the time you read this it should be a new year 2004. Just think in September I'll be able to drive! EVIL LAUGH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH. okay then just ignore that, i wrote this story in place of a essay in English (if you don't tell my teacher i wont either.)  
  
CHAPTER 4!  
  
"Link, wake up.", "LINK."  
  
"Whose there." replied Link as he woke up only to find himself in a white colored void.  
  
"I am Nayru goddess of wisdom and governor of justice.  
  
"Please forgive me goddess." " Why have you done those horrible things to the inhabitants of your is..."   
  
"Link the island of wisdom has fallen to evil, we goddess' are losing our power and are being weakened by new powers."  
  
  
  
Nayru started to flash, her body was twisting and warping in weird was when she suddenly snapped in half. half of her remained the same as the other half filled in it's missing parts until there were two Nayrus. One Nayru remained the same while the other was a yellow tint with black eyes and a maniacal grin .  
  
"Nayru what is happening to you." said an astonished yet surprised Link.  
  
"Beware the powers of thunder stone and ice. Link you must travel to the lake of wisdom there everything will become clear. Restore the ord..." said Nayru as her spirit and her body was separated. Her spirit then became enclosed in a blue triangle and flew away while her body was left on the floor looking just like Kalis.  
  
"It is about time she shut up, my sister was very weak just like you. I'll even be surprised if you make it to the lake of wisdom let alone solve its riddles."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Nayru."  
  
"just know that you'll never be able to help my sister or the other goddess' and my name is Layru." Said Layru as she disappeared with an evil laugh.  
  
"Din our power is fading, Nayru has already gone through her transformation I don't know if Link will be able to handle this."   
  
"Live up to your title and be courageous, we will have to follow Nayru and give up our goddess' stature and become our human counterparts. Link WILL over come these challenges for he is the chosen one.  
  
Link didn't know what had happened to him he was near here when he disappeared. He had then teleported to the sacred realm talked to Nayru witnessed her transformation into Layru and then disappeared besides what did Nayru mean about Travel to the lake of wisdom and to beware the powers of thunder and what?  
  
  
  
"Link there you are me and Kalis were so worried. I thought you had left us." Karika shouted as she lunged and gave link a death grip.  
  
"Karika where is Kalis." Link said with worry.  
  
"I last saw her at the elders house, why?"  
  
"No time to explain." 


End file.
